Modular conveyor chains have been highly developed over the years. The chain modules making up the conveyor each have a plurality of spaced link ends or eyes which intermesh with the complementary link ends projecting from a module in the adjacent row. A pivot pin runs through the interengaged or meshing link ends to permit pivotal movement of the modules with respect to each other. Typically the pivot pin projects from each edge or side of the conveyor chain and is provided with a head which prevents the pin from moving transversely of the conveyor. The head on one end of the hinge pin can be preformed, but in most cases the heads are formed by heat and pressure after the pin has been placed in position. The heads project to the sides of the conveyor chain and can catch or drag on adjacent structures and require additional lateral clearance between the conveyor and the conveyor guide or between adjacent conveyor chains.
The prior art conveyors generally have modules of similar width engaging one another. This can result in forces being set up tending to separate laterally adjacent modules.
Examples of prior art chains are illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Lapeyre, et al. 3,870,141 Mar. 11, 1975 Lapeyre 4,051,949 Oct. 04, 1977 Lapeyre Re.30,341 Jul. 22, 1980 Kewley, et al. 4,159,763 Jul. 03, 1979 ______________________________________